


Melodies

by otomiyatickles



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Oliver finds Elio in the garden, playing his guitar, and decides to indulge himself in this musical moment. And make it even more..musical.





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 14/1/'19.  
> 

Oliver hummed, strolling around the house to chase after the lovely melody that lured him out of his bed after a night rest that was too long for his own good.  
  
It was one of the things he’d miss most, in a couple of days. Whether it was the guitar or the piano, or merely the soft sound of his humble humming voice, Elio’s music always made him feel warm inside. Elio had chosen a spot in the garden further away than he had thought. 

He followed the sound of the guitar, the music leading him more and more away from the family that was busy cleaning up after the breakfast he had missed.  
  
“You sure you’re not hungry?” They called after him after he friendlily declined breakfast with a quick “nope!”.

Not hungry, he said. Just hungry for something else at the moment. He finally found Elio, sitting in a private spot near the fruit trees in nothing but his swimwear, playing the guitar with his back towards him.

“Morning to you too, sleeping beauty,” the sass king said before Oliver could even raise his hands for a jump scare.

“You heard me?” Oliver asked, and he leaned down to sneak in a quick kiss. Elio responded with a hum, picking up his pen from his notebook and ticking it against the grass in some sort of musical rhythm.  
  
“You and your stealth are no match for the sound of the grass.” Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah yeah.” He fondly kissed the top of Elio’s head, noting his hair was still damp from the swim he possibly had while he was still spacing in bed. A morning swim without him. Maybe with Marzia. Something Oliver needn’t think of.   
  
He sat down with both his legs on either side of him. Elio leaned back, seeking comfort, but Oliver stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and holding him upright.  
  
“Na-ah. You continue what you were playing. I just came to listen.” He heard Elio chuckle at this as he shook his head.  
  
“Sure you did.” Elio still continued to play the guitar though, and Oliver closed his eyes and leaned his chin on his shoulder. His hands that were still holding Elio in a straight position at his shoulders, now started to slide down slowly. He could feel the goosebumps rise as he dragged his fingertips down the soft skin, tiny hairs rising.  
  
Elio didn’t stop playing, and Oliver smiled. He traced his fingers along his skinny rib cage, and eventually switched to tapping his fingers against them to the slow rhythm of Elio’s guitar melody. He could feel his slender body twitch under his touch, making him smirk.  
  
“Please don’t," Elio said. He sounded tired, maybe even annoyed, yet still there was a hint of playfulness. Enough for Oliver to ignore the younger guy’s warning. He grinned and went back to leaning his chin on his shoulder.  
  
“Why not? Just playing along,” he said. He began to treat Elio’s ribs more like a guitar he was playing, his fingers brushing ticklishly against the warm skin, and with the same result as the guitar: he created music.  
  
“Stohop it!” Elio laughed, his voice and body shaking slightly. His performance started to sound shaky as well, but apparently he found a sweet challenge in it to keep up the guitar play despite what was happening to that sensitive torso of his.  
  
“Hmhm,” Oliver hummed, and his dancing fingers moved down towards his sides before making a detour towards his stomach.  
  
“ _Haha_!” Oliver noticed how Elio squeezed his elbows against his sides, his guitar play disrupted but still continuing in a messy kind of melody.  
  
“You’re a fighter aren’t you?” Oliver teased. Right when he said that he couldn’t help but sneak in a very sneaky squeeze in between the soft brushing and wiggling movements, making Elio arch his back suddenly. The soft cry that escaped his lips was too endearing. Too cute to resist.  
  
“Alright that’s it.” He just had to. Oliver suddenly stole Elio’s guitar from him, put it to the side and then shoved a startled Elio into the grass, his fingers attacking the bare flesh with merciless tickles.  
  
“Nohoho! I w-wasn’t fihihinished- _stop_ that!” Oh but the way Elio curled his body around Oliver’s hands, almost as if he was embracing the tickling, did not motivate Oliver into stopping at all.   
  
“I might prefer this melody a lot more. A lot. Here, hear that ?” Oliver pinched Elio’s hipbone and a delicious high pitched squeak escaped his lips.  
  
“No fahahair!” Oliver loved how Elio would always cry out how it wasn’t fair whenever he tickled him. That while Elio himself wasn’t being fair, being too seductive, and irresistible not to tickle. Elio had to be doing this on purpose. Oliver couldn’t think of any other reason for him to make him want to do this every single time.   
  
“Keep him whole will you?” Elio’s father called out to him from the distance. Oliver smirked.  
  
“I might!” He replied. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to have Elio tickled like this around this house. It was how he found out about his sensitivity in the first place, long before their first kiss.   
  
Everyone here, especially his mom and dad just loved to tickle him playfully, and Oliver could understand why.   
  
Yet, there was just a tiny little difference between their and his way of tickling him. Alright, a _big_ difference.   
  
“Please - I cahahan’t breathe?!” It sounded like a question and Oliver laughed out loud at this.  
  
“Haha oh I don’t know. Can you?” His entire body felt hot from the playful struggle. Elio was still seated in between his legs, squirming and writhing. Turning his head, Oliver glanced quickly if anyone was nearby, but the distance between them and the others seemed safe. Safe enough to grab Elio’s chin and force him to turn his head so he could kiss his lips.

“Ufhhh!” Elio exhaled through his nose, breathing heavily as Oliver stole the ability to laugh from him. All Elio could do now was squirm and writhe in his arms; Oliver’s fingers weren’t stopping. He was trailing and scratching every warm, soft spot he could find on his body, feeling the way Elio’s body reacted to it, hearing how his voice got stuck in his throat because Oliver was keeping his lips prisoner. 

“Hmmph!” Elio whined softly, and more soundless giggles came from him. Oliver thought he had to stop. He should stop. His body was not immune against Elio’s squirming, against his voiceless pleas, against the fact that Elio was kissing him _back_ , lips and tongue moving sensually despite the fact that he was suffering from bodily reflexes because of what Oliver was doing to him.

“Ahhh.” They both gasped for air when they broke apart, and Oliver’s fingers slowed down. He swiftly looked over his shoulder again, smiled, and turned back to give Elio one more peck on the lips. He then tweaked his side, making him giggle and very quickly stood back up, for his body was going to collapse if they kept this up.  


Elio who was just leaning even closer against him fell back when Oliver moved away. The blushing guy caught his breath and clutched his chest, and looked up at Oliver with this glare.

“Don’t tell me you were planning to leave me like this?” he panted. Oliver smirked, licking his lips. So he wasn’t the only one... stimulated by this.  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, turning away and waving.   


“But I do know that we have a meeting, at your spot. Tonight, and you’ll let me hear more of those beautiful melodies.” Now there were many ways that could be interpreted, but he knew Elio got the right one, because just when Oliver looked back, Elio let himself fall on his back and sighed out: “yes!”.   


Oliver smirked, shook his head and quickly headed back into the house. He needed a shower, a cold one. And quick. 


End file.
